Black Mesa The Black Dragon
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Set in 2006, Toothless arrives at Sector C and passing by his brother, Hiccup, who he has major issues with. He expects the day to turn out fine, but little did he know that his actions would have...unforeseen consequences and would lead to him rebuild the friendship with his brother, one step at a time. NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEABLE FUTURE
1. 1: INBOUND

**This is a Half-Life HTTYD crossover, it sounds dumb but i think i could tell a good story. Basically, Toothless is in Gordan Freeman's position (Because they're both badasses, don't talk, and have green eyes). Hiccup will be a security guard at Black Mesa. Hiccup and Toothless know each other but don't like each other at the start. You'll figure out why as you read on. Anyway's let's get into...**

 **BLACK MESA - THE BLACK DRAGON CHAPTER 1: INBOUND**

* * *

 **Good morning and welcome to the Black Mesa Transit System. This automated train is provided for the security and convenience of the Black Mesa Research Facility personnel. The time is 8:47 AM. Current topside temperature is 93 degrees with an estimated high of 105. The Black Mesa Compound is maintained at a pleasant 68 degrees at all times.**

Toothless looked out from the tram at all the other scientists walking about and messing around in the transit hub. He scratched his dragon ears with his claws. There was a really funny story behind his dragon features, he was in Sector C when he was messing around with a bunch of DNA, and accidentally an explosion went off and fused his DNA with the mixed DNA which gave him his dragon features, and took away his voice.

The tram went through a few sectors before finally pulling into a stop at Sector C, where they are gonna perform a test on teleportation today. Toothless waited until the security guard got to the door.

"Good morning Toothless, you're running a bit late aren't you," The security guard says and presses a few buttons to open the trams door. Toothless croons, his way of saying that he noticed.

The security guard and Toothless quickly made it over to the main entrance to Sector C. The security guard then opens the door and smiles.

"Have a good day, Mr. Toothless" The security guard says and Toothless nods. The only reason the security guard didn't say Toothless' last name was because he was a member of the Haddock family. Who we're military marines. And of course Toothless decided one day "Hey! I'm gonna be the complete opposite and be a scientist!"

Toothless was scrawny, the HEV suits barely fit him and he could just barely lift some weapons. He was a scientist, not a soldier.

He reached the front desk and one of the security guards turned around to meet him.

"Good morning, Mr. Toothless. I had a bunch of files for you but the system crashed 20 minutes ago and I'm still trying to find them. Also, you're needed in the test chamber around nearly half an hour ago" The guard said and Toothless growled before walking off. It wasn't his fault that it took 15 minutes to wake up, eat enough to fill his grumbling stomach, get dressed in clothes that would fit a dragon-human hybrid and that match the Black Mesa standard, AND get on a tram to Sector C.

Toothless walked down the hall and took a right turn, he then made his way to the locker room and found his locker. He opened it and quickly threw in his lab coat and ID.

Toothless then rushed over into the other room and opened the big glass case containing his HEV suit. It took him a whole 3 minutes to get the damn suit on, and then he had to practically sprint down the hallways in order to get to the test chamber faster.

That's when he got to the security checkpoint that he dreaded. The security checkpoint that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third just so happened to be stationed at, Toothless had not talked to his brother since they were 17, and that was almost 15 years ago.

He approached the door and tried his best not to make direct eye contact with Hiccup, who looked him over with hatred before opening the door. Toothless sprinted on and Hiccup didn't say a word.

Toothless managed to make it to the test chamber just in time, right after giving a brief hug to Eli and Kleiner. He then stepped into the test chamber, HEV suit ready to go.

"Already Toothless, if you could climb up and start the rotors so we can bring the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to 90% and begin the test." A scientist says over the intercom, and Toothless quickly climbs up the latter and makes it to the control console.

He types in a few lines of code and then presses the start button, causing the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to start and enter stage 1.

"Emitters to stage 2," a scientist says over the intercom and a bring light shines from the huge device. Toothless looks a bit away as he has very sensitive eyes.

"I'm seeing a small discrepancy in the field, it's probably nothing, probably," A scientist says and Toothless somewhat feels dread in his bones but decides to ignore it. Nothing should go wrong. Nothing.

"Alright Toothless, the sample has arrived, work as quickly as you can as we cannot maintain this beam for long" A scientist says and Toothless nods before climbing down and starts pushing the cart which holds a weird orange crystal. Toothless felt that he should just stop the experiment and call it off, but he didn't have the authority and nothing should go wrong.

The second the crystal hit the beam. Chaos. Suddenly the machine caught fire and alarms starting ringing. A green light glowed from the machine and things were starting to spark.

"Toothless! Get away from the beam!" A scientist says and they all start scrambling for their lives.

"Shutting down! Attempting shut down!" Another scientist says and then another realizes something.

"It's not! It's not shutting down! AHHHH!" A scientist yells and suddenly the control room explodes. Toothless starts pounding on the main door to the test chamber, pleading to be let out.

Suddenly, the beam hits him and he's teleported half-way across the test chamber. He tried to run for the door but when he was almost to it he got teleport again, this time to some weird alien world with weird creatures. He then got teleported again into darkness, where more aliens were standing and watching him.

He then got teleported again, and everything blacked out.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes and was returned to the land of the living. He looked around and noticed that the test chamber was practically destroyed, but the door was open! He quickly sprinted into the small room and then noticed the two dead scientists inside it, he tried to find their pulses...only to be met with nothing.

He then managed to use a piece of pipe to jam open a door and escape the test chamber entirely. He then finds a still alive scientist trying to bring a security guard back to life.

Toothless bends down and helps the scientist, and they are able to revive the security guard together.

"Thank god for the hazard suit. You need to make it to the surface and get help! Eli and Kleiner already left to get help, but we need someone with an HEV suit to also do it. Now get going!" The scientist says and Toothless runs off down the halls, he jumps over obstacles and manages to make his way through the facility until he comes to a locked door, he tries to force it open to no success.

That's when he notices IT, a crowbar, lying beside the door. He picks up the crowbar and then uses it to smash the windows of the door, he climbs through and then runs to the elevator and pushes a button, only causing an elevator full of scientists to plummet to the bottom of the shaft.

Toothless felt really guilty, he tried to forget it and go on. He climbed up the ladder and made it to the top when he heard someone screaming.

He exits the shaft and sees Hiccup trapped under a support beam, his gun lying out of his reach, and a weird zombie creature coming towards him. Toothless then felt his brotherly protective instincts kick in and he tackled the zombie and started beating it with a crowbar, he eventually stopped when he realized it was dead.

He then realized that Hiccup was still trapped under the pillar. He then decided to help Hiccup even though he has a grudge against his brother.

Once Hiccup was free, Hiccup grabbed his gun and was about to run off and fend for himself when Toothless grabbed him by arm.

Toothless growled and had THE LOOK, the look that only Toothless would give you if he would resort to tying you up and dragging you all over Black Mesa if he had to.

"Fine, I'll come with...you," Hiccup says and sighs, Toothless nods and then peeks around a corner before they set off on their journey to escape Black Mesa.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I continue this or not? Please leave a review, it is appreciated! :) Thanks!**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out**


	2. 2: UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES

**This is chapter 2...enjoy \\_(")_/**

 **BLACK MESA THE BLACK DRAGON - CHAPTER 2 "Unforeseen Consequences"**

* * *

They only got down one more hallway before running into 4 zombies with those weird headcrab things. Toothless pulled out his crowbar and was about to run in swinging, but Hiccup stopped him with a smirk.

"Let me," Hiccup says and then raises his gun, he fires off two bullets into a zombie's head and it drops dead onto the ground. Hiccup only manages to fire one more bullet before his gun makes the dreaded clicking sound, meaning that the clip is empty.

Hiccup then realized he has no more clips, and his gun was practically useless.

"Umm, Toothless, my gun has no bullets left" Hiccup admits and then Toothless sighs before taking the gun out of Hiccup's hand and holstering it. Toothless then grabs his crowbar and charges full steam ahead at the zombies.

With a few hits, one zombie drops to the ground in blood. With Toothless' crowbar and HEV suit covered in a bit of zombie blood.

Toothless then turn's around when one zombie surprisingly grabs him around the neck and try's to strangle him. Toothless then shoves the sharp end of his crowbar into the zombies head, killing it instantly.

Toothless coughs loudly as he finally gets air to his lungs. Suddenly, a zombie jumps on him and pins him before trying to tear his face to bits. He then fires off a plasma blast at the zombie and it crumples in a burnt mess to the ground. Toothless gets up and pulls his crowbar out of the other zombie's corpse.

He then turns to Hiccup, who is staring at Toothless shocked. Toothless tilts his head while raising one of his eyebrows if you could call it that.

"Umm, well, I just didn't know you could shoot fire" Hiccup comments and Toothless growls and shakes his head before pointing down the hall. Hiccup gets the message and they quickly continue on their journey.

After a bit, Toothless decided to stop in the employee break room and look for stuff. He searched around in peoples lockers while Hiccup acted as a lookout. Toothless then found 2 clips for the pistol and he inserted them into the gun.

"You found more clips? Well, ok then. Maybe i should hold onto the..." Hiccup said and tried to grab the gun, but Toothless growled and tightened his grip on the pistol.

"But I'm a security guard!" Hiccup said pointlessly and then Toothless pointed at a sheet that was pinned to the wall, the sheet of paper contained the list of times in which each Black Mesa Employee completed the Training Course in Sector A.

The sheet showed that Hiccup had to be pulled out of the Training Course after getting lost in the maze bit, while Toothless had actually completed the Training Course and gotten proper firearms training besides point and pull the trigger.

"Fine, keep the gun. But the second we find a knife or some other handheld weapon besides a crowbar, its mine" Hiccup states and Toothless nods with a shrug. They make it over to the health kit when Toothless realizes that he and Hiccup have multiple cuts on their faces.

Toothless then uses the health kit to heal himself and Hiccup before they set off on making it to the surface, they had to escape and get help.

They make it to the main office and find that the alarms are blaring loudly, Hiccup was about to turn them off but Toothless stopped him. Toothless then uses his crowbar to smash a vent open and they climbed threw it into a control room.

Before they were 100% in the room, one of the huge computer towers came down and almost landed on them. Toothless and Hiccup's breathing increased and they quickly made their way through the room by jumping and climbing on computer towers until they reached another vent.

They made it through the vent and into a hallway where they saw in a separate room a scientist manages to crush a headcrab with a cabinet of files. Toothless and Hiccup smiled but then another headcrab gets on the scientist and starts killing him.

Toothless try's breaking through the glass with his crowbar, but it doesn't work and Toothless stops swinging at the glass. They then run down the hall and make it to the airlock where they find a dead security guard and a dead headcrab zombie. Toothless then take's the ammo out of the security guards pistol and puts it into his own pistol.

They quickly make it into the airlock and then cycle the sequence. They exit the airlock into Sector B and they turn to their right only to be met with these dog-like alien creatures. The weird creatures have so many eyes that Toothless decides to call them Houndeyes. he approaches them with a crowbar but they suddenly make this loud noise, and a shock wave sends Hiccup and Toothless flying back into the wall. Toothless takes out his pistol and immediately fires a few bullets into the Houndeyes, killing them.

Hiccup looks out Toothless' face and realizes that his brother is actually kinda scared but hiding it.

They make their way's through the halls until they reach an area with a catwalk, Toothless looks up and notices a man in a blue suit with a briefcase. He looks down on accident but he quickly looks back up, but he finds nothing which confuses him.

They continue walking until they reach a hallway with a huge industry fan, they hear a large zap before suddenly the door at the end of the hallway is being beaten open. Eventually, it explodes and this three armed multi-eyed alien zaps this green light at Toothless, severely injuring him. Toothless then manages to fire off enough shots from his pistol to kill the thing.

"Oh no, oh no!" Hiccup says and quickly drags Toothless into another room containing a health kit. Hiccup uses it to quickly heal the now unconscious Toothless.

Hiccup then sighs in relief and collapses against Toothless' side, he can't just leave Toothless here. Hiccup then notices a knife sitting across the room, he picks it up and holsters it were his gun used to be in his armor.

"Good night brother," Hiccup said and leaned up against the wall, watching the two entrances to make sure no one came in and attacked them. He swore he heard Toothless purr in his sleep, a dragons way of saying goodnight or love you.

* * *

 **Yep, chapter 2 out of the way. Chapter 3 will be sometime in the future as writing isn't my main job/passion, game development is and my job has to come first. But i will and do write when i have free time.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. Notice: This story is on pause (Sorry)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
